Bart's Christmas Time Travel
The scene cuts to the Springfield Shopping Mall...... Pig Pen: "What's the matter with you, Bart? you look like a melted ice cream bar on the street, is something disturbing you?” Bart: "I don’t know, Pig Pen, I thought having the Springfield Christmas carnival would make me bright and cheerful, but it seems to me like something's missing." Pig Pen: "Yeah right, it's always something, like when I finally got to sleep with Bumblebee Man, he had a look, but when you got up close, he also had a sweet smelling sense of humor." Marge: "Oh, Bart, you're next." Bart climbs right up on Shopping Mall Santa Claus's right leg. Shopping Mall Santa Claus: Chuckling "Shopping Mall Santa Claus is brought to you in part this season by chipotle, between good and evil, it's chipotle." Shopping Mall Santa Claus: "So, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Bart: "Oh, what do I want for Christmas this year? what do I want for Christmas this year?" Bart looks around and sees the presence of Pig Pen standing by. Bart: Up "You know what I want for Christmas this year? I want my good friend and idol back." Shopping Mall Santa Claus: "Your good friend and idol?" Bart: "Yes, my good friend and idol, Krusty the Clown, he's deceased, it's Springfield's very 1st Christmas without him, and nobody's ever mentioned his name." Pig Pen looks on in concern. Bart: "I don't care about this stupid crazy carnival or Christmas, I don't care about anything except Krusty, Up I want Krusty." Bart: Heavily Shopping Mall Santa Claus: "You want me to put a deceased clown on my list?" Bart: Weeping "Yes, please!" Bart: "Oh, and I'd like The Itchy and Scratchy Movie on DVD as well." Meanwhile back home in Bart's bedroom...... Bart: "There, that should do it, now to time travel back to the place where Krusty got run over and killed instantly." Bart turns on the time travel machine, then goes back in time to save Krusty's entire life. Krusty: “Well, kids, it’s been so much fun and exciting having the 3 of you in the audience on my show, now let’s all take a nice long walk around downtown Springfield.” Lisa: “That’s a good idea, Krusty.” Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Krusty walk around downtown Springfield. Milhouse: “Wow, what a super awesome afternoon.” Past Bart: “Super awesome indeed.” Bart shows up from the time travel portal, and he, Lisa and Milhouse notice Krusty going off on the other side, where there’s a garbage truck coming by. Bart: “Krusty!” Lisa and Milhouse: “Watch out!” Bart, Lisa and Milhouse save Krusty's entire life. Krusty: "What the crap?" Bart: "You're alive, my good friend and idol!" Krusty: "Of course I'm alive, Bart, what the crap's going on around here?" Bart: "Krusty, that garbage truck killed you, and when it did, a little part of me passed away as well too, I couldn't live without you, so I came back from Springfield's future to save your entire life." Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Krusty are now walking back home to the Simpson family's house. Krusty: "Bart, thanks for saving my entire life, if this never happened, they would've hired a new celebrity clown host and moved on." Category:Bringing a deceased character back to life